<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After School Sessions by ChocolateCookieCream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148220">After School Sessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream'>ChocolateCookieCream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Breakfast Club (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Detention, Doggy Style, F/F, Foot Jobs, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Intersex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During their all-day detention, Claire and Allison find some alone time to vent and express their disdain for society. Will it lead to new feelings they never knew about? Or were these feelings always there to begin with? PWP. Very M-rated smut. Intersex. G!P Claire x Allison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Claire Standish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After School Sessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday, March 24, 1984. Shermer High School.</p><p>Claire was relieved that she could finally have a moment of peace and quiet. She glanced around the room, finding herself alone at her desk with a blank paper sitting right in front of her. The last she saw of Andrew, John and Brian were the three of them venturing off to entertain themselves in some other way. Well, the more accurate description would be that John went off on his own, and Andrew and Brian followed to make sure he didn't get them in any more trouble. Though, Claire wasn't sure if they could get in any more trouble considering they were already here for all-day detention.</p><p>She also searched for the quiet goth, Allison Reynolds. However, Claire couldn't see her. She shrugged and turned back to her paper. She fiddled with the pencil in her hand as for a brief moment, she thought about actually writing something for the task that Assistant Principal Richard Vernon had given them.</p><p>Who you think you are…Claire had to write a thousand-word essay based on that? It should have been easy enough. As much as she could just hand it over to Brian to write for her, she thought that she understood herself well enough to write something. But, she struggled with it immensely. She was considered the beauty of the school. Guys fought amongst themselves to get her attention. She knew that some girls did the same thing too. Claire hated that kind of attention. It felt like she was putting on a show for them. She was hiding her real self. That's why she couldn't figure out what to write.</p><p>She sighed and tossed her pencil across the desk. ''This is bullshit.''</p><p>There was a quiet hum next to her. Claire jumped and turned to see that Allison was sitting next to her, biting her fingernails and staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>''Where were you?'' Claire asked.</p><p>''Around,'' Allison replied.</p><p>That was all she was going to say for now. Claire rolled her eyes and stared back down at her paper. She tried to ignore the goth for as long as possible, but that didn't last, as she glanced over to see that Allison didn't have her paper or pencil. She smirked. ''Can't decide what to write? Or is a thousand words too much for you?''</p><p>After a moment of silence, Allison shrugged. ''How do they know what I write is the truth?''</p><p>''Well, I think they can tell just by looking at you when you're lying.''</p><p>''I can say the same about you.''</p><p>Claire's brow creased. She turned her chair so that she was fully facing Allison. ''What's that supposed to mean?''</p><p>''If you weren't considering lying, you would have written something on your paper already.''</p><p>''Maybe there's too much for me to talk about.''</p><p>Allison glanced in her direction and then grinned amusedly. Claire wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish. Her taunts didn't sound hurtful or malicious. Yet, there seemed to be a certain level of spite in the goth's tone that got under Claire's skin.</p><p>''Fine, watch me!'' Claire turned back to her paper. She looked around for her pencil and got up to see that it had rolled off her desk and onto the floor. After letting out a frustrated huff, she marched around her desk to retrieve it.</p><p>''Is that because of John?''</p><p>Claire glanced back at Allison. ''Pardon?''</p><p>Without a word, Allison gestured to somewhere else on Claire's body. She looked down at herself, wondering what the goth was referring to. Then, Claire's face turned bright when she realized that Allison had spotted a prominent bulge growing underneath her skirt. She hurried back to her desk and sat down to hide it. It was a quick lapse in concentration. Claire had spent years at this school hiding the fact that she was Intersex. Only on a few occasions, she would find herself getting hard. She couldn't even remember when and why it happened during detention. Either way, she could feel herself hardening, and she wasn't helped by Allison staring at her with those piercing eyes of hers.</p><p>''I won't tell,'' Allison mumbled. ''No one would believe me anyway.''</p><p>That wasn't a good enough answer for Claire. She shifted her body so that she could face Allison but still keep her legs under the desk. ''You can't tell anyone. Do you know what people would do to me if they knew I was a freak?''</p><p>''As someone who's been called a freak, I think I do.''</p><p>''It's not the same thing.''</p><p>Allison nodded. ''You're right. It's not.''</p><p>Claire seemed taken aback by Allison's response. When the goth turned and locked eyes with her, Claire had to admit that a chill rushed throughout her body. There was a surge of excitement between her legs and it made her squirm. Surely she wasn't like this because of Allison? She didn't even like girls in that way…did she?</p><p>Noticing Claire's flustered state, Allison's smile faded as she leaned closer to Claire. ''I get it. You want to keep up appearances because you're afraid people will hate the real you.''</p><p>''Is that what you do?'' Claire gulped. ''Is the black the real you or would you ever want a makeover.''</p><p>Allison smirked. ''Fuck makeovers.''</p><p>Another tremor prickled Claire's skin. She let out a heavy breath and Allison noticed. Hoping that she could change the subject, Claire looked around the library. ''Where have those guys gone?''</p><p>''Probably getting high somewhere,'' Allison moved her chair closer. ''It's just us for now.''</p><p>Claire tried not to look nervous. She was failing miserably. Hoping that she could take back some control in this conversation, she turned her chair to face Allison once more. She didn't care if the goth glanced down at the tent under her skirt, there was no point hiding it now. ''School isn't the place where you can be yourself. If people knew the truth about me, I would be kicked out without a second thought. And that's the light version.''</p><p>''I know about you. Do I look like I want to kick you out?''</p><p>''No…'' Claire hesitated, feeling nervous as she gazed into Allison's eyes. ''I can't figure you out.''</p><p>''I'm more than what you see…as are you.''</p><p>The library went quiet as Claire considered Allison's words. She never would have expected her to be the first in the school to know about her body, nor would have expected that Allison's reaction would be such an accepting one.</p><p>''Well…'' Claire cleared her throat. ''Now that you know, are you going to do anything about it?''</p><p>Allison's smile returned. ''Do you want me to do anything about it?''</p><p>Claire's heart was beating rapidly. She almost couldn't breathe as she realized where this conversation was leading. She looked to the door, expecting Vernon to walk through the door at any moment. But, he hadn't returned in a while. And if the guys were getting high with marijuana, they wouldn't be back either. This was scary and exciting at the same time.</p><p>She turned back to Allison. ''What do you have in mind?''</p><p>Without a word, Allison leaned back in her chair and then lifted her leg up. At some point, she had removed her boots and black socks. Before Claire could question her, Allison pressed her foot against her bulge. Claire moaned and gripped her chair tightly. Her body was shaking as Allison rubbed her foot up and down. She could feel Claire's cock growing bigger. She wondered if it would get big enough to rip through Claire's skirt. She'd pay to see that happen.</p><p>Claire couldn't stop her hips from thrusting forwards, wanting to feel Allison stepping down on her bulge. She never would have imagined that feeling someone else rubbing against her dick would feel so good. It was relieving and enthralling. However, it was also uncomfortable with how tight it was getting. She stopped Allison for a moment so that she could unzip her skirt. Slowly, she pulled it down her legs, hesitating for a moment. She saw Allison gazing at her with desire. The goth desperately wanted to see Claire's real self. And that made Claire happier than she'd ever been in such a long time.</p><p>At long last, she pulled her skirt down along with her panties and freed her throbbing shaft. It sprang up, hitting her in the stomach and rested there. Allison gawked at the large cock for a moment.</p><p>''Freaky, huh?'' Claire asked.</p><p>''The best kind of freaky,'' Allison replied and then pressed her foot back down on the shaft.</p><p>''Fuck!'' Claire gasped.</p><p>The feeling of Allison's foot rubbing up and down the underside of her shaft was overwhelming. Then, Allison used her toes to stroke Claire's cock, though she couldn't quite get it right as Claire was incredibly thick. She decided to use both her feet, hugging Claire's cock between them to pump her shaft quickly. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, coating Allison's feet. Allison's eyes travelled further down and she admired Claire's large balls swaying beneath.</p><p>Claire couldn't believe this was happening. Her pristine innocence was disappearing before her very eyes, and it was all because of Allison Reynolds. And it was going to happen in the school library. Claire didn't know if this was some kind of joke, but she was more than happy to play along. Allison's feet stroked her cock harder and faster, playing with her shaft and getting it hard and ready for the main event.</p><p>When Allison stopped the footjob, Claire whimpered in protest. She was about to insist for Allison to continue until she saw the goth was removing her spotted skirt, letting it fall down to her ankles. Claire was breathless as she saw Allison's black panties slowly being pulled down the goth's legs. Allison bent over the desk, showing off her ass for Claire. She rested her hands down and glanced over her shoulder, glaring at Claire impatiently.</p><p>''Wait…here? Now?'' Claire stammered.</p><p>''Are we going to get a better time or place?'' Allison smirked. ''Think of it like this…fuck the world. Fuck this school. And fuck me.''</p><p>Hearing those words, Claire's cock twitched in response. It didn't take her long to know that she really wanted to do this, despite the huge risk of getting caught by Vernon, or worse, the guys in detention with them. If John saw this, he would never let Claire hear the end of it until the day she died. However, the chance of being seen made this more thrilling. She could only imagine the horror that would be inflicted on her parents if they knew what she had done. That was when she was certain that she wanted to go through with this.</p><p>''Fuck the world…'' she said with a smile, rising to her feet and moving behind Allison. ''Fuck this school…'' she lined her cock up with Allison's soaked entrance. ''And fuck you.''</p><p>Allison moaned and bucked her hips back, anticipating Claire's huge girth to spread her. Just the first few inches of the young woman's shaft were enough to overwhelm Allison. Her pussy clenched around Claire's cock, embracing it with no intention of letting go anytime soon. Claire kept pushing forward until the full length of her cock was buried deep inside of the goth. The sensation was exquisite for both of them. Neither of them moved for some time. They enjoyed this feeling for a little bit longer before Claire pulled back with a little whine of pleasure.</p><p>To help with balance, Claire grabbed Allison's hips with her trembling hands. She thrust back inside, pushing her shaft deep into Allison's wet tightness. Her thrusts were slow and deliberate as she eased into the feeling. This was completely new for both of them, so they didn't want to rush, despite Claire's increasing urge to pound into Allison with everything she had. At the same time, Allison rolled her hips, making Claire moan louder behind her. She looked over her shoulder, smiling with amusement at her aroused face. When their eyes locked, Allison bit down on her lower lip as if to entice Claire to fuck her with more seductive looks.</p><p>Claire increased the speed and strength of her thrusts. She stared down and became entranced by the sight of her cock disappearing and reappearing from Allison's pussy. It swallowed her thick shaft over and over again, leaking down onto the floor. They would have to remember to clean that up before anyone returned to the library. Claire's tight balls brushed against Allison each time she slammed her cock all the way inside. She tightened her grip on Allison's hips and started to fuck her harder and faster, much to Allison's approval as she moaned with delight.</p><p>Allison was panting and grunting as she felt herself being filled by Claire's cock repeatedly. She reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit, adding to the pleasure. She did consider asking Claire to finger her, but that wasn't going to happen with Claire's long, pampered nails. Still, feeling the young woman's cock fuck her hard and fast was the best feeling she'd ever experienced. She could tell that Claire was doing everything she could to please them both, despite her lack of experience. Allison appreciated that.</p><p>The sound of their bodies smacking together reverberated throughout the library. The guys must have been out of it by quite some distance as they hadn't returned to see where the noise was coming from. Allison covered her mouth with her hand to suppress her screams. But, Claire wanted to hear her. She reached forward and grabbed Allison's hand, pulling it away and listened to the goth's delightful moans. It was like music to her ears. She pounded her pussy, causing Allison to whimper and arch her back. She backed her ass against Claire, wanting to feel her pound her and hit her sweet spot.</p><p>Claire was surprised that she hadn't cum yet, especially with all the tension that had been built-up before and Allison's amazing footjob. She grit her teeth; determined to keep going for as long as possible. She never wanted this feeling to end. The two of them were alive. Ironic, considering that it was happening while in the middle of all-day detention. However, she could feel herself getting closer. She slowed down when she realized that they had failed to consider something very important.</p><p>''I don't have a condom!'' Claire whimpered.</p><p>Allison's eyes were rolling into the back of her head due to the pleasure she was experiencing. She rubbed her clit faster and bucked her hips to match Claire's thrusts. ''Pull out before you cum.''</p><p>''What? That's not fair!'' Claire argued.</p><p>''Trust me.''</p><p>Could Claire trust her? She hardly knew her. Then again, they were having sex right now so it's not like that mattered. Claire was having sex with someone who was almost a stranger. Almost being the appropriate word. In the few short hours they've had together, Claire feels like she's not only been learning more about the others in detention with her, including Allison, but she's also been discovering more about herself. Maybe she might be able to do Vernon's essay by the end of today after all. Though, she would need to leave out some of the more graphic and lewd details.</p><p>Allison screamed as she pushed back against Claire's cock a few more times. Her hair was ruffled and all over the place, clinging to her sweaty face. Her breathing became rougher until she leapt over the edge and came hard. She threw her head back and patted her clit lightly, feeling herself gush around Claire's cock. Her pussy clenched down around the thick shaft. Upon doing so, she could feel Claire slow her thrusts, suggesting that she was about to finish as well.</p><p>Much to Claire's shock and dismay, Allison forced her back until she was no longer inside of her. Claire's cock was throbbing, ready to explode at any moment. She didn't want to risk pregnancy with Allison, but she was desperate to feel some kind of tightness wrapped around her. She got her wish when Allison dropped to her knees and took her cock in her mouth. Claire cried out. She quickly overcame her shock once Allison started bobbing her head up and down. Claire thrust her hips, ramming her cock deep inside of Allison's mouth, hitting the back of the goth's throat over and over again until she felt her own orgasm was imminent.</p><p>A thick load of cum spilt from Claire's cock and rushed down Allison's throat. She kept her lips sealed around the shaft and swallowed as much as she could. She moaned with delight as she felt the sticky fluid fill her mouth, almost leaking out of the corners of her mouth. Claire's body jerked as she finished up. Unbelievable, Allison was able to keep Claire's load in her mouth and swallowed every drop. She even opened her mouth to show Claire that she had drunk it all.</p><p>They both took a moment to catch their breath and fix up their clothes. Allison grabbed some torn tissues from her bag and used them to clean up her mess on the floor below the desk. It didn't take long for it to be cleaned. Once that was done, Claire and Allison returned to their seats and sat together in silence.</p><p>Claire thought about saying something, but she wasn't sure what to say. She just had sex in school…with a girl…during detention. This all felt like a dream she was going to wake up from at any moment. But, it was real. This day really did happen.</p><p>What about tomorrow? Would she and Allison do anything else or was this going to be just a one-time thing? After all, no one would expect to see Claire hang out with someone like Allison. It wasn't who she was.</p><p>Was it?</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS SHORT AND SWEET STORY. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE BREAKFAST CLUB, I REALLY DO RECOMMEND IT. IT'S SUCH A GOOD FILM. THOUGH, MY ONLY COMPLAINT WAS HOW THEY HANDLED ALLISON'S ARC. OUR GIRL DIDN'T NEED A MAKEOVER TO MAKE HERSELF PRETTY, SHE ALREADY WAS. PLUS, I LIKE THE DYNAMIC OF HER AND CLAIRE TOGETHER. I WANTED TO MAKE THE ENDING A LITTLE AMBIGUOUS LIKE THE FILM. WILL THEY GET TOGETHER OR WILL THIS JUST BE A ONE-TIME THING? WE MAY NEVER KNOW. I STILL HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT. THIS WAS A LOT OF FUN TO WRITE. AND I HOPE THAT YOU HAD FUN READING IT. THANK YOU FOR READING. STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>